


Long Day

by alicesprings



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Gap Filler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesprings/pseuds/alicesprings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke helps Reid unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Gapfiller for the [August](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYQTezn0ZeY) [30](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrC8WuQ4zbU) episode.

It’s been a hell of long day. Reid gets home from the hospital around eight, relieves the neighbor who’s been watching Jacob (sound asleep), and collapses onto the couch. It’s not late but he’s exhausted. Bone-weary. Keeping that idiot’s secret from Katie has made him feel worse than he ever thought possible. He can’t blame her for being angry with him, hell, he’s angry with himself. He should have come clean earlier, or called in Dr. John Dixon right away or...

“When did I become this person?” Reid asks out loud, then rolls his eyes at himself. “When did I start talking to myself?”

He contemplates scraping together something for dinner but for the first time in his life he’s not hungry. The doorbell rings and he pulls himself to his feet, opening it up to reveal Luke on the other side. He takes one look at Reid and his lips pull into a crooked smile.

“You look tired,” Luke says.

Reid waves him in and drops back on the couch. “I am.”

Luke sits next to him, his thigh pressing warm and firm against Reid’s own.

Reid sighs. “Chris told Katie.”

“He did?” Luke’s face lights up. “That’s great!”

“Yeah,” Reid agrees. “It is. Katie was none too happy with me though.”

Luke winces and scoots even closer, resting a hand on Reid’s shoulder and rubbing lightly.

“Are you okay?” Luke asks softly, the little lines in the center of his forehead creasing in concern.

Reid looks at Luke - his brown eyes are soft and worried and his lower lip is caught between his teeth - and he feels a surge of love in his chest. It’s still a new feeling but one he's getting used to, especially since he’s been feeling it more and more, lately. He musters up a smile for Luke, who leans in to press a kiss against his temple, one hand still rubbing gently against the tight muscles in Reid’s back.

“Sorry,” Reid says. “I thought we could continue what we started this morning but..." he trails off.

Luke shakes his head. “S’okay,” he says. “You’re exhausted, and tense as hell,” he rubs at a particularly large knot in Reid’s back to prove the point. “How ‘bout I give you a massage,” he asks, head tilted to the side.

Reid raises an eyebrow and manages a smirk.

“A _back_ massage,” Luke says, blushing slightly.

Reid grins but says nothing, _too easy_ , he thinks. He pulls Luke up off the couch and leads him to his bedroom, closing the door behind them and flicking on a lamp. He shucks off his shirt and tosses it on the ground, liking the way Luke’s eyes roam over his bare torso and his tongue darts out subconsciously to lick his lips. Reid hides a smirk and lies down on the bed, stomach down.

“Uh, do you have any lotion or anything?”

“Top drawer,” Reid mumbles from around the pillow he’s got his head buried in. He hears the drawer open and knows Luke is looking at the unopened box of condoms and tube of lube sitting in there. He hears Luke rummaging around and pulling out the bottle of lotion Reid has stashed in there, before closing the drawer and straddling the back of Reid’s thighs, settling his weight down.

“Is this okay?” Luke asks. “Am I too heavy?”

“Perfect,” Reid mumbles, the exhaustion clearly loosening his tongue more than it should. He can practically _hear_ Luke grinning. Reid sighs into the pillow, which turns into a groan when he feels Luke’s warm hands start to rub at his shoulders, his hands slick with lotion.

Luke has big hands, and they move up and down his back in long, firm strokes, working out the tightness and the worry until Reid’s nothing but a boneless lump on top of the comforter. Luke would come in handy after long surgeries, he thinks.

“I could get used to that,” Reid says, opening his eyes as Luke slides off his legs and flops down beside him on the bed.

Luke grins. “Feel better?”

Reid nods, half-asleep already as he slips his arm across Luke’s waist and nudges him closer. “Yes,” he says. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Luke smiles, snaking his own arm around Reid’s waist and tangling their legs together.

“Do you,” Reid bites his lip. “Do you wanna stay here tonight?” he asks. “Just to sleep.”

Luke grins. “Okay.”

Reid nods, untangling his legs and sitting up. “I’ll just go check on Jacob.”

Jacob’s out like a light and Reid knows he’s down for the night. The kid’s a good sleeper, he’ll give him that. He feels another surge of affection in his chest and he has to stop and take a deep breath. This is not the life Reid _ever_ thought he’d be living, but here he is, and when he thinks about Luke lying in his bed in the other room, he has to admit, it doesn’t suck.

He walks back to his bedroom and stops short just inside the door. Luke has stripped off his clothes – they’re folded neatly on Reid’s dresser – and he’s sitting against the headboard, the sheet pulled up to his waist but his bare torso on full display.

Reid makes a sound suspiciously like a growl and Luke ducks his head shyly. Reid grins, stripping off his jeans and socks until he’s down to just his underwear and slips in between the sheets. They slide together again, resuming their earlier position, arms around each other and legs tangled together, and Reid finally relaxes completely.

“So,” Luke says. “Did Chris see Dr. Dixon?”

Reid nods, his cheek rubbing against the pillow. “It’s not good,” Reid says. “His heart muscle’s been compromised.”

“Crap,” Luke swears quietly. “Poor Katie.”

“Yeah,” Reid nods again. “I could care less about Doogie Hughes, but for some reason she actually likes that jackass.” Reid sighs. “I don’t want to see her get hurt.”

Luke smiles, smoothing his hand against Reid’s back. "I know," he says. "Me either.”

Reid sighs again, and watches the planes of Luke’s face in the dim light. His expressive eyes are shining with that thing Reid's learning is called love, and he feels that familiar warmth in his chest again.

He doesn’t remember falling asleep but the next thing he knows the morning sun is shining in through the sheer curtains on the window. Luke’s moved during the night, and instead of facing him he’s now spooned back against Reid’s chest, his ass pressed firmly against Reid’s crotch.

Reid groans. His dick is certainly awake, and has been for a while. Luke is still asleep but he’s pushing his ass against Reid’s dick in his sleep, rubbing in small circles. He really should move, Reid tells himself, but can’t seem to bring himself to make it happen.

Reid lifts his torso from the bed, resting his head on one hand so he can look down and watch Luke’s face. He’s smiling in his sleep, ass still humping against Reid’s groin and it’s just about the most adorable thing Reid has ever seen.

“Christ,” he mutters, disgusted with himself for even _thinking_ the word adorable. He leans down and presses a kiss to Luke’s cheek, and it’s enough to wake him up. His eyes open slowly, his smile widening as he spies Reid hovering above him.

“Mmm, morning,” Luke says, rubbing at his eyes.

“Morning,” Reid echoes, leaning down to brush a kiss against Luke’s mouth. Luke smiles, sleepy-soft and then seems to realize his ass is pressed tightly against Reid’s hard cock and his eyes widen comically as he scoots away.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

“What the hell are you apologizing for?” Reid asks, flinging his arm back over Luke’s hips to drag him close again.

Luke barks out a laugh. “I don’t even know,” he shrugs, pulling Reid down on top of him so their hard cocks press against each other, with just their underwear between them.

Reid groans, grinding his hips down and slipping his tongue inside Luke’s mouth.

Luke gasps into his mouth, his hands pressing down on Reid’s ass, pushing him down even harder as they grind together.

Reid wrenches his mouth from Luke’s and sits up.

“Off,” he says, tugging his briefs down.

“Off,” Luke agrees, nodding his head vigorously and shucking off his own boxers.

Reid gets his first look at an entirely naked Luke Snyder, and his mouth goes dry. Luke is beautiful.

Luke’s shoulders and chest look just as broad and strong as he remembers from that all-too brief glimpse in the hotel room in Dallas. His chest is covered in the smattering of hair Reid’s become familiar with, and his kidney transplant scar is the only thing marring his pale, smooth skin. Jutting out from between his legs is Luke's cock, big and thick. Reid licks his lips. Luke's hard, his erection pressing up against his abs and Reid kinda wants to just stare at him all day but Luke has other ideas, yanking Reid back down onto the mattress and climbing on top of him.

“You’re beautiful, Reid,” Luke whispers against his ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth. “And you’re really big,” he says, sounding almost shy.

“Nngh,” Reid replies.

Luke pulls his mouth from Reid’s ear and finds his lips again, kissing him deeply as he grinds his hard cock against Reid’s.

“Lotion,” Reid spits out, and Luke makes an agreeable sound, snatching the bottle up from where he left in on top of the bedside table last night and pouring some into his hand.

Luke takes both of their dicks in his big palm and jacks them together, jerking them both off as they kiss and kiss. It's so hot and slick, and it's been so long coming, neither of them lasts very long. After a couple of minutes they both come, spilling hot and wet into Luke’s hand and groaning into each other's mouths.

Luke wipes his hand on a corner of the sheet, cleaning them both up a little before flopping down on the other side of the bed. Reid rolls over automatically, his body molding against Luke’s own.

Luke sighs happily, and Reid follows suit, content.

After a moment, Luke says, “I like waking up with you.”

Reid chuckles, nosing at Luke’s hair. “Me too,” he says.


End file.
